


Camping

by alykapedia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, nature appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lal does something horribly insane and Colonnello is starting to appreciate these 'Nature Exercises' more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, where do I even start? This was inspired mostly by a series of prompts I pilfered from 50 sentences, namely 'Midnight', 'Temptation', and 'View'.

 

 

 

This was stupid.

_This was completely stupid and entirely insane._

Lal’s mind repeated over and over again as she quietly stalked out of the small camp Colonnello had actually managed to make. Actually, saying that it was a camp was a bit too much, seeing as the set-up was nothing more than two sleeping bags strewn around a hastily-made bonfire. Not that Lal was complaining, she was a soldier and she was definitely not going to whine about their dismal sleeping arrangements. 

She’s gone through worse. 

And besides, she reasoned with herself, it’s time that the blond idiot learned that the COMSUBIN’s _Incursori_ training wasn’t just fun and games; especially with her as the trainer. She was going to make him regret ever pestering her to take him as a student. 

Lal grimaced as she approached a snoring Colonnello before sitting down on her haunches to inspect whether the annoying sergeant really was asleep, and wasn’t just faking it. She reached out a knuckle, deftly bumping the man’s jaw with it, and when he only replied with a small groan, Lal decided that the idiot was definitely asleep. 

Good. That made her plan easier to carry out. 

Making her way out of the small clearing where their pathetic camp was set up, the raven-haired woman strode towards the small lake she had seen earlier during their hike. 

Finally. 

Clean water. 

It’s been days since she’s had a proper bath and Lal wants nothing more than to jump in the cool water of the lake. And perhaps it was a bit stupid to do this, especially with a man in close range, but Lal was feeling rather daring tonight, and besides, she was filthy and she can feel things crawling on her skin; she’ll deal with the repercussions later. 

The upper half of her fatigue uniform falls unceremoniously to the ground, followed closely by her holster. She cast her surroundings one last careful look before reaching down to take off her black undershirt. 

 

-

 

In retrospect, he probably shouldn’t have drunk all that water earlier, Colonnello thought as his bladder protested. The twenty-something sergeant quickly wormed his way out of his sleeping bag, tripping as he did so and quickly made a run for it, not even bothering to put on his boots as he looked for a suitable place to take a piss. 

“Damnit,” he cursed under his breath when a plethora of bugs suddenly appeared in his breathing space. “Stupid bugs. 

Gods, how he hated Nature Exercises. 

Sure, he liked nature and all that jazz, but seriously, how the hell was he supposed to appreciate nature when the higher-ups insist on sending them to places filled with swamps and everything disgusting that nature has to offer? 

He picked the farthest tree away from their camp and then started to undo his pants. 

Ah, much better. 

Colonnello allowed his head to thunk against the tree he was currently relieving himself on, feeling decidedly sleepy as he finished emptying his bladder. 

SPLASH! 

Blue eyes widened exponentially, the sudden noise immediately alerting him, and causing him to feel decidedly paranoid. 

Now, where the hell did that— 

Colonnello stealthily crept towards the small clearing, his bare feet allowing him to weave towards the small glade carefully. And then as soon as he looked up to see where the noise had come from, the blond soldier felt his jaw drop completely unhinged from his maxilla.

_Per Dio._

_Santa Madre de Dio._

Someone up there must really love him, because there, bathing in the lake was his straight-laced, grumpy and strict trainer, Lal Mirch. 

_A very naked Lal Mirch_ , his mind deemed it important to emphasize and Colonnello couldn’t agree more because, gods, how many time had he fantasized about this? 

He watched, completely tantalized as the water sluiced over Lal’s body, forming rivulets on her skin and he took a moment to just admire and basically ogle at the dark-haired woman’s body. 

It was official; Lal Mirch was _definitely_ his type. Colonnello was already in _love_ with her personality, now, he worshipped her body as well; he would gladly offer up his his heart to her in a silver platter if she asked for it. 

Wetting his lips unconsciously, his left hand deftly snaked down his still open zipper and— 

“I see you’re enjoying the view, soldier,” Lal drawls out, making Colonnello’s heart jump out from his chest and causing him to quickly zip himself up when he hears the familiar sound of Lal’s safety going off. 

Colonnello decides right then and there that he liked Nature Exercises _a lot_. 

 

 

 


End file.
